1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator, and more particularly to a generator for a bicycle light or an audible device.
2. Description of Related Art
To promote bicycle safety when riding a bicycle in the dark, a front light is mounted on a head tube of the bicycle. The power source for the front light is a battery that is mounted on the bicycle. However, the battery needs to be replaced when the battery is exhaust. It is very inconvenient for a rider to exchange the exhausted battery and very dangerous riding in night without lighting device. Consequently, a conventional bicycle generator is provided for supplying power to a lighting device that is mounted on a bicycle. The generators from earlier generations were usually mounted on a rear wheel strut with a geared drive arm in contact with the sidewall of the rear wheel. The drive arm would weaken the wheel sidewall and lead to blowouts. The generator had to be adjusted so that the drive arm made good contact with the wheel sidewall. Because of the gears and linkage between the drive arm and the generator, the generator often had to be repaired or replaced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional power source for the bicycle.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a simplified generator for a bicycle that is driven by the tread surface of a bicycle tire to generate electricity for a light or an audible device to improve the enjoyment and safety of riding a bicycle.
To achieve the objective, the generator for a bicycle in accordance with the present invention comprises a rotor abutting the tread of a wheel of the bicycle. A coil is mounted in the rotor and electrically connected to two bearings that are mounted on the opposite sides of the rotor by two inner wires. A stator has a shaft extending through the two bearings and a permanent magnet sleeved onto the shaft and corresponding to the coil. Two metal rings are respectively sleeved onto opposite ends of the shaft and electrically connected to the bearings. A light is mounted on the bicycle and electrically connected to the metal rings. The coil will rotate with the rotor relative to the stator when the bicycle is moving and generate electricity that is transmitted to the light, and the light improves the enjoyment and safety of riding the bicycle.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.